In the oil & gas industry, stimulation with an acid is performed on a well to increase or restore production. In some instances, a well initially exhibits low permeability, and stimulation is employed to commence production from the reservoir. In other instances, stimulation is used to further encourage permeability and flow from an already existing well that has become under-productive.
Acidizing is a type of stimulation treatment which can be performed above or below the reservoir fracture pressure in an effort to restore or increase the natural permeability of the reservoir rock. Acidizing is achieved by pumping acid into the well to dissolve typically limestone, dolomite and calcite cement between the sediment grains of the reservoir rocks.
There are three major types of acid applications; matrix acidizing, fracture acidizing, and breakdown acidizing (pumped prior to a fracturing pad or cement operation in order to assist with formation breakdown (reduce fracture pressures, increased feed rates), as well as clean up left over cement in the well bore or perforations. A matrix acid treatment is performed when acid is pumped into the well and into the pores of the reservoir formation below the fracture pressure. In this form of acidization, the acids dissolve the sediments and mud solids that are inhibiting the permeability of the rock, enlarging the natural pores of the reservoir (wormholing) and stimulating flow of hydrocarbons. While matrix acidizing is done at a low enough pressure to keep from fracturing the reservoir rock, fracture acidizing involves pumping highly pressurized acid into the well, physically fracturing the reservoir rock and etching the permeability inhibitive sediments. This type of acid treatment forms channels or fractures through which the hydrocarbons can flow, in addition to forming a series of wormholes.
There are many different mineral and organic acids used to perform an acid treatment on wells. The most common type of acid employed on wells to stimulate production is hydrochloric acid (HCl), which is useful in stimulating carbonate reservoirs.
Some of the major challenges faced in the oil & gas industry from using hydrochloric acid include the following: extremely high levels of corrosion (which is countered by the addition of ‘filming’ type corrosion inhibitors that are typically themselves toxic and harmful to humans, the environment and equipment) reactions between acids and various types of metals can vary greatly but softer metals, such as aluminum and magnesium, are very susceptible to major effects causing immediate damage. Hydrochloric acid produces Hydrogen chloride gas which is toxic (potentially fatal) and corrosive to skin, eyes and metals. At levels above 50 ppm (parts per million) it can be immediately Dangerous to Life and Health (IDHL). At levels from 1300-2000 ppm death can occur in 2-3 minutes.
The inherent environmental effects (organic sterility, poisoning of wildlife etc.) of acids in the event of an unintended or accidental release on surface or downhole into water aquifers or other sources of water are devastating which can cause significant pH reduction of such and can substantially increase the toxicity and could potentially cause a mass culling of aquatic species and potential poisoning of humans or livestock and wildlife exposed to/or drinking the water. An unintended release at surface can also cause a hydrogen chloride gas cloud to be released, potentially endangering human and animal health. This is a common event at large storage sites when tanks split or leak. Typically if near the public, large areas need to be evacuated post event. Because of its acidic nature, hydrogen chloride gas is also corrosive, particularly in the presence of moisture.
The inability for acids and blends of such to biodegrade naturally results in expensive cleanup-reclamation costs for the operator should an unintended release occur. Moreover, the toxic fumes or vapours produced by mineral & organic acids are harmful to humans/animals and are highly corrosive and/or potentially explosive. Transportation and storage requirements for acids are restrictive and taxing in such that you must haul the products in acid approved tankers or intermediate bulk containers (IBC) that are rated to handle such corrosive products. As well, the dangers surrounding exposure by personnel handling the blending of such corrosive/dangerous products limits their use/implementation.
Another concern is the potential for exposure incidents on locations due to high corrosion levels of acids causing storage container failures and/or deployment equipment failures i.e. coiled tubing or treatment iron failures caused by high corrosion rates (pitting, cracks, pinholes and major failures). Other concerns include: downhole equipment failures from corrosion causing the operator to have to execute a work-over and replace down hole pumps, tubing, cables, packers etc.; inconsistent strength or quality level of mineral & organic acids; potential supply issues based on industrial output levels; high levels of corrosion on surface pumping equipment resulting in expensive repair and maintenance levels for operators and service companies; the requirement of specialized equipment that is purpose built to pump acids greatly increasing the capital expenditures of operators and service companies; and the inability to source a finished product locally or very near its end use; transportation and onsite storage difficulties.
Typically, acids are produced in industrial areas of countries located far from oil & gas applications, up to 10 additives can be required to control various aspects of the acids properties adding to complications in the handling and shipping logistics. Having an alternative that requires minimal additives is very advantageous.
Extremely high corrosion and reaction rates with temperature increases can cause conventional acids to “spend/react or become neutral” prior to achieving its desired effect such as penetrating an oil or gas formation to increase the wormhole “pathway” effectively to allow the petroleum product to flow freely to the surface. As an example, hydrochloric acid or a “mud acid” can be utilized in an attempt to free stuck drill pipe in some situations. Prior to getting to the required depth to dissolve the formation that has caused the pipe/tubing to become stuck, many acids spend or neutralize due to increased bottom hole temperatures and increased reaction rate, so it is advantageous to have an alternative that spends or reacts more methodically allowing the slough to be treated with a solution that is still active, allowing the pipe/tubing to be pulled free.
When used to treat scaling issues on surface due to water contamination, conventional acids are exposed to human and mechanical devices as well as expensive pumping equipment causing increased risk for the operator and corrosion effects that damage equipment and create hazardous fumes. When mixed with bases or higher pH fluids, acids will create a high amount of thermal energy (exothermic reaction) causing potential safety concerns and equipment damage, acids typically need to be blended with fresh water (due to their intolerance of highly saline water, causing potential precipitation of minerals) to the desired concentration requiring companies to pre-blend off-site as opposed to blending on-site with field/produced water thereby increasing costs associated with transportation.
Conventional mineral acids used in a pH control situation can cause rapid degradation of certain polymers/additives requiring increased loadings or chemicals to be added to counter these negative effects. Many offshore areas of operations have very strict, regulatory rules regarding the transportation/handling and deployment of acids causing increased liability and costs for the operator. When using an acid to pickle tubing or pipe, very careful attention must be paid to the process due to high levels of corrosion, as temperatures increase, the typical additives used to control corrosion levels in acid systems begin to degrade very quickly (due to the inhibitors “plating out” on the steel) causing the acids to become very corrosive and resulting in damage to downhole equipment/tubulars. Conventional acids are also very destructive to most elastomers found in the oil & gas industry such as those found in blow out preventers (BOP's)/downhole tools/packers/submersible pumps/seals etc. Having to deal with spent acid during the back flush process is also very expensive as these acids typically are still at a low pH and remain toxic. It is advantageous to have an acid blend that can be exported to production facilities through pipelines that once spent or applied, is commonly close to a neutral pH greatly reducing disposal costs/fees.
Acids perform many actions in the oil & gas industry and are considered necessary to achieve the desired production of various petroleum wells, maintain their respective systems and aid in certain functions (i.e. freeing stuck pipe). The associated dangers that come with using acids are expansive and tasking to mitigate through controls whether they are chemically or mechanically engineered
Eliminating or even simply reducing the negative effects of acids while maintaining their usefulness is a struggle for the industry. As the public demand for the use of cleaner/safer/greener products increases, companies are looking for alternatives that perform the required function without all or most of the drawbacks associated with the use of conventional acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,852 discloses compositions containing 5 to 75% of urea, 5 to 85% of sulfuric acid and from 5 to 75% of water. These compositions are said to have reduced corrosiveness to carbon steels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,042 discloses compositions comprising a polyphosphoric acid-urea condensate or polymer which results from the reaction of orthophosphoric acid and urea used in the removal of etching residue containing organometal residues.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,912 discloses compositions containing hydrochloric acid, urea, a complex substituted keto-amine-hydrochloride, an alcohol, an ethoxylate and a ketone for use to clean surfaces having cementitious compositions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,430,971 and 8,580,047 disclose and claim compositions containing specific amounts of hydrochloric acid (55% by wt); urea (42% by wt), a complex substituted keto-amine-hydrochloride (0.067% by wt); propargyl alcohol (0.067% by wt); an ethoxylated nonylphenyl (0.022% by wt); methyl vinyl ketone (0.022% by wt); acetone (0.0022% by wt); and acetophenone (0.0022% by wt) for use in specific oil industry applications, namely oil drilling and hydraulic fracturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,279 discloses a composition containing urea hydrochloride prepared by mixing urea and hydrochloric acid. Urea hydrochloride is used to remove scale in hot water boilers and other industrial equipment such as papermaking equipment. Scale is caused by the presence of calcium carbonate which is poorly soluble in water and tends to accumulate on surfaces and affect equipment exposed to it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,893 teaches gelled acid compositions comprising a gelling agent selected from the group consisting of galactomannans such as guar gum, gum karaya, gum tragacanth, gum ghatti, gum acacia, gum konjak, shariz, locus, psyllium, tamarind, gum tara, carrageenan, gum kauri, modified guars such as hydroxypropyl guar, hydroxyethyl guar, carboxymethyl hydroxyethyl guar, carboxymethyl hydroxypropyl guar and alkoxylated amines. This patent teaches that presence of urea has a marked impact on the viscosity of the gelled acid and the gelled acid compositions are used in fracking activities.
Several operations in the oil industry expose fluids to very high temperatures (some upward of 200° C.), the compositions used in these various operations need to withstand these high temperatures without losing their overall effectiveness. These compositions must be capable of being used in operations over a wide range of temperatures while not affecting the equipment with which it comes in contact.
Synthetic acid compositions are mostly applicable in the cleaning industry. However, such compositions require the additional of a number of various chemical compounds which are dangerous in their undiluted states. The physical process to make such cleaning compositions involves multiple steps of mixing, blending and dilution. The present invention proposes the removal of certain chemicals used which would rationalize the process to make the compositions of the present invention and therefore render the manufacturing process safer from a production point of view. Moreover, it was discovered that the composition according to the present invention exhibits stability for operations at elevated temperatures (above 65° C.) and therefore makes them useful in the oil and gas industry. The composition according to the present invention can ideally be used in various oilfield operations, such as: spearhead breakdown acid, acid fracturing operations, Injection-disposal well treatments, scale removal treatments (surface and subsurface-, equipment, pipelines, facilities), formation filter cake removal, tubing pickling, matrix acid squeezes and soaks, cement squeeze breakdowns, fluid pH control, stuck pipe operations, and coiled tubing acid washes, soaks, squeezes.
The present invention provides a simpler/safer manufacturing process and abridged synthetic acid compositions for use in high temperature/volume applications such as various operations in the oilfield.
Consequently, there is still a need for compositions for use in the oil industry which can be used over this range of applications which can decrease a number of the associated dangers/issues typically associated with conventional acid applications to the extent that these acid compositions are considered much safer for handling on worksites.